Channel sign assemblies are used to provide signage for buildings, shopping malls, and the like where it is desirable that the signage comprise illuminated letters or any other shapes that are easily seen, even at great distances, day or night. Each channel sign assembly comprises an enclosure, usually a metal box, having a rear surface which is positioned against a raceway, or the wall of a building. The channel sign assemblies further comprise signage which is mounted along a plurality of sides which define the figuration of a letter, number, etc. The letters or numbers can comprise a lens which makes up a front portion or front wall of the sign. A light source, such as a neon tube or LED lights, is positioned within the walls of the enclosure and attached proximal to the rear surface to provide illumination (of the lens) for the channel sign assembly.
The light sources used in existing channel sign assemblies that comprise neon bulbs or tubes require high voltage power with transformers built into the metal enclosures. To prevent injury to those servicing such channels sign assemblies many municipalities require that such sign assemblies be inspected to ensure that they are adequately sealed using standards set by the Underwriters Laboratories (UL).
The light sources used in existing channel sign assemblies that comprise low voltage LED type light sources provide a very long lasting bright light without requiring the high voltage and transformers needed for neon lighting. It is expected that channel sign assemblies employing the LED type light sources will not be required to meet the same standards set by the UL for neon tubes, but rather other (i.e. less onerous) standards.
In addition to the lighting, the channel sign assembly can also include a planar transparent or translucent lens, the outer shape of which corresponds to the figuration of the sign assembly or any other shape defined by the sides of the enclosure. The lens of existing channel sign assemblies have a trim cap glued to the outer edges thereof which form a border around the lens. The trim cap, heretofore developed, also has a lip which when assembled to the enclosure, is shaped to fit around the forward ends of the walls thereof for retaining the lens to the enclosure and for maintaining the water resistant seal required by the UL. Screws are threaded through the sides of the trim cap and into the metallic walls in order to retain the lens and trim cap across the forward opening of the enclosure.